


rehabilitation

by maharlika



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conditioning, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dehumanization, Drugs, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Loki's Omega Slick Tastes Like Oppression, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Unrepentant Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika
Summary: Thor rehabilitates broken omegas—the ones who have fallen through the system and believe they have rights and autonomy and all those pesky, useless things that get in the way of them being their true selves. His little brother is one such omega. Almost a lost cause. But Thor is very good at what he does.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 266





	rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniaVento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaVento/gifts).



> written for dania for a holiday exchange! 🥰 happy holidays, dani!
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS, this is probably the filthiest thing i've ever written

They keep him in the dark most of the time. It helps calm omegas down, and Thor doesn’t have to go through blindfolds like paper. 

Thor has three omegas in his docket most of the time, but he asked to take on a fourth, special case. With his track record, it wasn’t difficult to secure case number 56: Loki Odinson. 

It’s Loki’s 6th day in the Rack, the device that keeps him sitting upright, legs spread up and out, his hands bolted tight on either side of his face. His head is held in place with a thick, heavy collar. He’s in an induced heat, of course—this is how treatments always start. 

Thor likes to keep things simple: every day, Loki gets one dose of stimulant, one dose of a potent aphrodisiac, and a heat inducing injection. It’s been working beautifully.

His brother’s body shudders and writhes as the fucking machine whirs steadily into him, his hole accommodating it easily now. It’s not enough, of course: that’s the point. It keeps him full and fucked open, but it’s not an alpha’s knot, and it doesn’t take the edge off his heat at all.

The constant, agonizingly unsatisfying fucking and the lack of any other touch is enough to break any omega in three days. That Loki has lasted this long is testament to how broken he is, but Thor has faith. 

He’s not giving up on his little brother.

Thor steps into the room and turns on the light. The bright flood of it startles Loki, making him whine, a muffled, pathetic noise through the gag. The dildo punches into his ass, making his entire body spasm. The way his fingers clench and twitch is particularly endearing, as is the sway of his shiny new nipple piercings. Thor is particularly proud of those—he was delighted to find out how sensitive his brother’s tits were. Like a proper omega’s.

“I’ve brought food, sweetheart,” Thor says, voice loud enough to hear over the slick noises of Loki’s ass being violated. 

Loki’s eyes roll back inside his head and his chest heaves, presenting those pretty pink nipples to Thor. Thor can’t help but tug on the piercings, alternating between the two while his other hand undoes Loki’s gag, listening to Loki whine higher and higher.

He places the gag aside on the trolley he’s set the food on, rubbing his fingers into Loki’s mouth, choking him with two thick digits. Loki doesn’t bite anymore, only opens his mouth as far as it will go, keening high and loud as the dildo buzzes inside him.

“Omega,” Thor greets, pulling his fingers out and cleaning them on Loki’s chest.

“A-alph-alpha—” Loki heaves. 

“Is there anything you need, pup?” Thor asks. 

Loki whimpers, a needy, thready thing. Thor can see that pretty little brain trying to work, but through the haze of drugs and the relentless fucking, Loki only shakes his head as much as the collar allows and sobs: _alpha_. 

“Hmm?” Thor asks. “You need me, darling?”

“Kn-knot,” Loki sobs. He squeezes his eyes shut even as he says it, and a squeal is torn out of him from a particularly rough thrust. His toes and fingers curl as his body shudders, the dildo rotating inside his sloppy, broken omega hole.

Thor laughs softly. Finally. He’s relieved, truth be told. Now he can start thinking of what he needs to do to file Loki’s papers and take him home—maybe in another week. 

“Does the pretty little omega need his alpha’s knot?” Thor asks, running gentle fingers down Loki’s side.

“Kn-knooot,” Loki moans, throwing his head back. Tears are dripping down his cheeks, his chin and throat. “ _Knotknotknot_ , a-alpha, please, please, _knot_ , ah, ah, _alpha_ , _please_ —“

“Maybe after you eat,” Thor says, almost breathless at how beautifully his brother is breaking. He feeds Loki his nutrient paste, lets the omega suckle it lewdly from his fingers until it’s all gone. He’s tempted to give Loki another treat and let the poor thing choke on his cock, but he can’t let his guard down.

“One more day,” Thor says, after Loki has eaten.

The omega howls in anguish, shaking in the Rack and sobbing out pleas. It breaks Thor’s heart, really, it does. He wants to sit Loki down on his knot and give him what he clearly needs—but he has to be patient.

“One more day, baby,” Thor says firmly. He replaces the gag in Loki’s trembling mouth. Gives that sodden, tiny omega cock a little stroke before desisting, watching it twitch and sway against Loki’s taut stomach. No more touching. 

He turns off the light as he goes, leaving Loki to his rehabilitation.

—

Thor takes Loki home at the end of two weeks. There was a hitch a week ago when Loki tried to bite one of the handlers, but now Thor is confident that he’s broken the omega down.

He has the second bedroom set up just for his brother, with soft warm blankets and pillows for nesting, all heavy with Thor’s scent and a spray-on relaxant to keep Loki pliant. Thor leaves the twitching, shivering form of his baby brother (his _omega_ , now), in the middle of the soft nest, making sure the plug in his ass is still stuffed tight, and his hands are locked securely into his mittens, keeping them curled into useless fists. The muzzle stays on except for feedings, and has been coded to Thor’s biometrics. Only he can open it.

It takes Loki a few days to settle down and come up from the drugs, but even with a clean system, the need for Thor’s touch, for his alpha knot, has been embedded deeply into him. When Thor finally lets him out of his cage on the third day, he leads Loki, still crawling on his knees, over to the sofa. 

He nudges his fingers against the side of the muzzle and it pops open, and Thor draws the phallic end of it from Loki’s mouth. Drool drips down the sides of Loki’s chin, and Thor wipes it away gently with his thumb.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Thor rumbles softly, kneading a hand against Loki’s nape. “Want anything?”

“A-alphaaa,” Loki moans, his eyes fluttering shut at the weight of Thor’s touch. “Kn-knot? _Knot_.”

“That’s right,” Thor murmurs. “Still haven’t come, have you, baby? Still haven’t been stuffed with big brother’s fat knot?”

Loki whines, and Thor draws his face to his crotch and lets Loki pant and keen against the outline of his cock in his sweatpants.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the living room, Thor’s knot swelling in Loki’s mouth and nudging into his throat, Loki’s face flushing with pleasure and need as he’s finally allowed his alpha’s cock—but not where he needs it the most. 

“The plug will have to do for now, baby,” Thor says, and Loki moans in frustration, even as he pushes his face as far down Thor’s knot as it will go. 

“ _Mmmfff_ ,” Loki whines, his useless hands scrabbling against Thor’s thighs. His ass sways in the air, needy and wanting, and Thor sighs and strokes his hair. 

“Soon, baby,” Thor murmurs. “Can’t have you getting too greedy now. But you can rub your pretty little cocklet against my foot, there we go. Good boy. Good little omega whore.”

—

“You can’t keep that sweet little omega in the kitchen all night, Odinson,” Magnus laughs, throwing back his beer and gulping it down. 

“I don’t know _what_ you do with such a stubborn slut,” Alrik replies, shaking his head. 

Thor rolls his eyes. “All right, all right. He just needs a little prodding. And I like it when he tries to resist.”

“Never occurred to me you’d like a spitfire, given how you are with the omegas down at the Center,” Brandr says, sinking comfortably into the couch as the game on TV cuts to commercial. “But you should get your thing to bring us more beers.”

“He’s hardly a spitfire,” Thor laughs. “But I’ll go check up on him. Those dishes should be done washing by now, anyway.”

The dishes _are_ done washing, but Loki is still standing at the sink, arms wrapped around himself. The skimpy pink apron Thor told him to put on is so pretty on his slender frame, its low, ruffled neckline framing his little tits perfectly. 

“You haven’t gone to greet our guests,” Thor says, knocking his beer on the counter and watching the omega startle and bite back a gasp. Almost half a year in Thor’s household, and Loki has been weaned off the drugs, his mind almost as clear and lucid as the day he’d been brought into the rehabilitation center. But his body is still weak, and always will be—even now, hiding away in the kitchen from Thor’s alpha friends, Thor knows that Loki craves his brother’s cock. 

“Please don’t make me,” Loki blurts out. He raises his gaze, meeting Thor’s for a fraction before he bows his head again.

Thor sighs, but internally he’s thrilled at Loki’s rebellion. It’s always so much better when Thor can _force_ him.

“I wouldn’t have to _make_ you do anything if you would just be good for me, omega,” Thor says, pitching his voice low, dangerous. 

Loki whimpers, his back bowing further.

“Present,” Thor orders, and Loki sobs once before shuffling his feet backwards until he’s bent in half, his ass jutting out for Thor to take. His fingers clench tight on the edge of the counter.

Thor strolls over leisurely, drawing his pants down and stroking his cock openly. 

“Look at it,” Thor says, and Loki slowly turns his head and obeys, his mouth trembling as he watches Thor’s cock swell in the frame of his large hands.

Thor sighs as he takes his place behind his brother and starts to fuck into him without any further warning. He reaches around and slides the tips of his fingers into Loki’s tit piercings and started to tug in time with his thrusts, until Loki breaks out into fresh sobs and starts to fuck back into his cock. 

“Can’t resist, can you?” Thor taunts. “Your greedy little fuckhole needs this, and you know it.”

Loki whines and shakes his head, but Thor doesn’t relent, fucking in until the base of his knot begins to swell against the twitching rim of Loki’s ass. Then, in one smooth motion, he hooks his arms under Loki’s knees and brings him up against his chest, still screwed down into Thor’s cock. 

“ _Aaah!_ ” Loki cries. His hands scramble for purchase on Thor’s arms, and he sobs as his legs dangle in the air. His ass clenches wildly around Thor’s cock, though—clearly his body is enjoying this.

Thor tucks the tiny frame of his omega up against him, making sure he’s knotted securely, and begins to walk back out into the living room.

 _Ooh’s_ and _ahh_ ’s greet them as they make their way back to Thor’s friends, and Loki whimpers and shakes his head over and over, trying to tuck his face against Thor’s neck, doing everything to hide when his entire needy body is displayed bare for the gazes of the other alphas in the room.

“He fucking loves that,” Alrik laughs, reaching up to screw Loki’s nipples with his fingers. 

Loki gurgles wordlessly, legs kicking pathetically as Thor thrusts into him again. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Magnus grins. “Show us your pretty little clit, baby.”

“You heard him,” Thor laughs. “Show them, brother.”

Loki sobs and shakes his head, and Thor leans in close and says, “I’ll sit you down on every cock in this room before the night is out if you don’t obey me, omega.”

“ _N-no, plea-please_ ,” Loki whimpers. His hands release their death grip on Thor’s arms, and slowly, shakily, he raises the skirt of his apron to reveal his hard, sodden omega cock. 

“Good boy,” Thor grins, bouncing Loki anew. “Good boy. It’s going to be a good night, baby.”

—

Thor showers before he goes home, these days. The facilities in the Center aren’t as good as the one at home, but Loki doesn’t like it when he smells other omegas on his brother. He alternates between acting like a hissy kitten and a kicked puppy if Thor comes home smelling of the omegas he trains at the Center, and this is an easy fix to what would otherwise be a behavioral issue if Thor didn’t think it was so endearing. 

If Thor wanted a mindless fuckpet, he could have gotten any other omega—but he likes a little personality in his. So sue him. Life is boring otherwise. 

When he gets home, he goes to check on Loki in the second bedroom. The telltale scent of heat is cloying and sweet—Loki has been going through a _real_ heat, no drugs or synthetics. He’s facedown in his nest, rutting his little cock against the sheets as a vibrator buzzes in his ass. The last few beads in a string of anal beads are hanging down his ass as well, the twin sensations winding him higher and higher into orgasm—to no avail. Poor thing can’t come without a knot in his omega cunt anymore.

As soon as Thor steps into the room, Loki’s head jerks up, his glazed green eyes locking into Thor’s gaze. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Loki purrs, then smoothly rolls over on his back and lifts his legs to his chest. 

Thor smiles. “Hi, baby. Need something?”

“ _Knot_ ,” Loki cries out, hips grinding down into the sheets, fucking himself on the toys inside him. “Knot, alpha, please?”

“How can I resist?” Thor asks. 

He gets into the nest with Loki, pushing his pants down just enough to nudge his huge cock against Loki’s twitching hole. He puts his hands on Loki’s torso—he’s so small, Thor’s omega, that Thor can play with both his nipples with just one hand. 

“Did you enjoy yourself while I was out, baby?” Thor asks, plucking at Loki’s hard red peaks and making him squirm.

“Mmmnnn,” Loki mumbles, lost in his heat, mindless with it. He shudders as Thor pulls out the toys. “M-missed you, missed—alpha—”

“I know,” Thor murmurs. “Needy little thing.” He pushes in without further delay, groaning at the tight wet heat that his baby brother makes for him.

Loki chokes on air, almost as if Thor has just fucked his throat. He throws his head back and scrabbles at Thor’s back, though he otherwise stays pliant for Thor’s thrusts. 

Thor fucks him quickly, coming fast and hard so he can knot Loki the way he clearly needs.

He groans at the way his cock locks into Loki’s tight wet heat, and he tugs experimentally, rubbing the fast base of his knot against Loki's sensitive rim, and the boy whines so loud that Thor has to wince.

“Hush, sweetheart,” Thor murmurs, and Loki giggles out an apology, his head lolling backwards.

Absolutely adorable. 

“Alpha,” Loki sighs, grinding his hips into Thor’s knot. “Mmmmine.”

Thor bites his lip. Behavioral issues aside—Thor likes his omega possessive and needy.

“That’s right, baby,” Thor says. He wraps his arms around Loki’s back and heaves him into his lap, Loki wiggling in pleasure at the change in angle, at how it stuffs Thor deeper inside him. 

“Can’t believe you ever tried to run away,” Thor murmured, stroking Loki’s shaking back. “Aren’t you glad I found you again? You know this is where you belong.”

“Belong,” Loki sighs, nuzzling into Thor’s neck, his blunt omega teeth gnawing on Thor’s shoulders as his tight omega cunt squeezes Thor’s knot. “ _Yes, alpha_.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got all the way through that, i'm sorry 😂
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments are super super appreciated ❤️


End file.
